


Simpatico Drabble

by kit_fit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_fit/pseuds/kit_fit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this pic I drew a whIle ago: http://kit-fit.tumblr.com/post/142439044693/hey-rcxdirectrix-i-made-ya-a-thing-d-this-is</p><p>Just some simpatico fluff really.  This is my first fic for this fandom, but I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simpatico Drabble

“Brainstorm, just what in the name of Primus are you doing?” a confused Perceptor asked the mech who was hanging upside down from the ceiling.

This was not at all what the scientist had expected to see when he went to the lab to retrieve the reports that Ultra Magnus wanted from him. It was late; the majority of the crew had already retired to their habsuites or were causing a ruckus at Swerve’s. He didn’t think Brainstorm was even going to be in here, but then again, the mech was known to be pretty unpredictable. Brainstorm wasn’t wearing his mask either which was an odd sight in itself. If he was honest with himself, Perceptor thought the mech was actually quite good looking. The sharp edges upon his facial plates were quite pleasing to look at, his big, boisterous wings that enunciated the subtle curves in his jet frame… But Perceptor would never admit it, not wanting to inflate the mad scientist’s already large ego.

“Working. What does it look like?” the mech smirked, “Admit it, Percy, I am one-hundred and ten percent cooler than you.”. Perceptor crossed his arms across his chassis, a look of annoyance crossing his facial plates “I told you to stop calling me that…”. Brainstorm made a mock sad expression in response to his words “Aww, but it’s such a cute nickname, Percy!”. Perceptor huffed, moving to his desk, collecting the stack of reports, not wanting to stick around to find out just what type of contraption Brainstorm was working on. No doubt it was something that would cause mayhem later on…

“Come on, Percy!” the mech whined, his arms dangling limply along with the rest of his frame, “Don’t you want to know what kind of genius device I’m working on?”.

Too late.

The scientist wondered how he had managed to put up with Brainstorm’s antics thus far. He was always getting on his nerves, either through the use of his remarks and endless teasing, or his uncanny ability to cause chaos aboard the Lost Light due to his prototype devices malfunctioning.

“I thought Ultra Magnus banned you from the lab after yesterday’s incident.” Perceptor stated sternly, “I have no problem with reporting you.”. “Tattle tale.” Brainstorm narrowed his optics, intensity burning in their amber hue, “And come on, Perc, it was hardly my fault! Whirl was the one messing with the ‘Bang-Bammer’! All I did was make it!”. “And allow for him to test it out.” Perceptor reminded him. Brainstorm scoffed, taken aback by the mech’s remark. Seeing the upside down mech fumble for a witty comeback, he smirked just in the slightest, amused at how flustered he was. He walked up to the dangling mech and poked his chassis playfully, earning a surprised gasp from him “Now, now, Brainstorm, you should know better than to argue. It never does work out for you.”.

Brainstorm had lost track of whatever he was going to say in retaliation. He found himself losing his attention until he noticed just how particularily close the two of them actually were. Perceptor was just so stunninh and he couldn’t help, but stare at him in awe, admiring his lovely optics. He hadn’t realized that Perceptor was still talking to him until he felt a servo take hold of one of his chassis wings, shaking him gently in an attempt to bring him back to reality. Unfortunately, the spell Perceptor had placed on him was not so easily broken…

They were just a lip’s distance from each other now as the mech continued to stare into the scientist’s bright, cobalt optics. “Frag, you’re gourgeous…” Brainstorm whispered softly, a gentle, yet sincere smile upon his facial plates. Perceptor was shocked by the unexpected comment and he honestly wasn’t sure how to reply. He just stared back at him, optics wide as he tried to formulate an appropriate response. Though before he had the chance to do so, Brainstorm gently cupped his servos on Perceptor’s cheeks, confusing the mech that much more. “B-Brainstorm, just what do you think you’re doing?!” Perceptor asked, his facial plates burning pink in embarassment.

Without an answer to the mech’s question, Brainstorm carefully closed the distance between them until they could feel their ex-vents upon each other’s plating. Perceptor slowly began to relax, understanding what the mech was implying. Were they really going to do this? Brainstorm looked to him for permission and the mech gave him a small, hesitant nod in approval. With that, the mad scientist captured Perceptor’s glossa in his own, going painstakingly slow as he explored it, feeling it out. Perceptor huffed, quite flustered now as he allowed the mech to toy with his glossa. It felt strange at first, but quite nice. He hadn’t done this in what felt like forever. “B-Brainstorm…” he gasped softly as the mech pulled away just briefly before he took the plunge and deepend the kiss. Nearly losing his balance from the sudden onslaught, Perceptor took Brainstorm’s servos and interlocked their digits together. Their kiss went on and the two mechs revelled in the intensity and raw passion it created between them. He tasted so sweet and Perceptor wanted more…

“WHAT’S UP, NERDS?!?!”

The rather unexpected interruption caught the two scientists completely off guard. “Whirl!!” Perceptor almost shouted as he tried to recompose himself, “What are you doing here?!”. The mech wandered in, a large cannon in his claws, “Little ol’ me? Oh, I’m putting the 'Bang-Bammer’ back. I sorta hid it from Magnus, but shush because it’s home now, sweet and sound!”. Brainstorm was trying his absolute best to not break out in laughter. Seeing Perceptor like this was just so hilarious. Hearing Brainstorm snicker, he delivered a punch to his chassis, trying to get him to shut up, but it wasn’t happening. Whirl soon left and Brainstorm burst out loudly in laughter this time, unable to keep his amusement to himself.

“Primus, Percy, you’re so adorable when you’re all flustered like that!” Brainstorm giggled. Perceptor could only glare at the mech, crossing his arms and tapping his pede impatiently. “We aren’t doing that again.” he stated firmly, clearly bothered by the fact that they had nearly been caught.

“Maybe if we got a room-”

“BRAINSTORM!!”


End file.
